


A Wild Horse Is Hard to Tame

by cavale



Series: Bad Seeds and Rotten Fruits [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fortune Telling, Gen, Tasseography, World War I, women in world war I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: Polly Gray's POV. In the early morning just before the incident of 306.





	A Wild Horse Is Hard to Tame

  
　　波莉半寐著，聽見房門的鎖簧轉動，咔嚓一聲開了。

　　她猶記葛蕾絲死後，箭宅鬧鬼的傳言不脛而走，僕役沒膽當著湯米的面說，私底下倒是講得挺熱絡，當家裡沒人管事就可以爬到主人頭上。她有跨足陰陽兩界的天賦，就算不能清晰看見鬼魂的面貌，也可模糊見到輪廓，但箭宅空蕩的什麼都沒有，哪來鬧鬼之說，可要人相信她的能力很難，波莉知道如果不拿出實質證據推翻謠言，這鬼故事就會一直流傳、變形下去，在湯米缺席的日子傳言甚囂塵上，一天比一天糟糕，最後非要她撩起裙擺，爬到宅邸的閣樓，帶上掃煙囪工人忘記關嚴的氣窗，凜風不再吹得窗框獵獵作響，不實謠言才終於消停。

　　「邁可？」

　　納悶兒子怎麼還沒就寢，波莉抬起掌根按了按眼周，她半撐起身子，挪到較高的枕面上，背抵床頭板，伸手搆著檯燈，讓燈光驅散室內的黑暗，卻見手執茶壺的湯米．謝爾比帶上房門，她沒好氣地說：「我沒說可以進來，湯米。」

　　「沒聽到妳拒絕。」

　　湯米不以為意地聳聳肩，逕自走到窗邊的矮桌擺放茶壺，佈置起瓷杯和淺碟，共享的糖罐位處中央，成對的茶具則分踞兩端。這是他們在小希斯（Small Heath）的默契，一杯熱茶有助彼此度過特別難熬的夜晚。

　　除非外出，不然波莉夜裡從未上鎖清水巷十七號的大門，讓失眠的湯米有了馬廄以外的去處，男孩們從戰場歸來的那陣子，波莉常在客廳沙發上找到蜷在椅墊上的湯米，她便會取來薄毯披在湯米身上，在瓦斯爐上燒壺開水，坐在桌邊等待茶葉將清水染成紅褐，等待湯米自噩夢中醒來。

　　「還是那些掘土的聲音讓你失眠嗎，鏟子和十字鎬，托馬斯？」

　　波莉赤腳踏地，收攏披在雙肩的絲質罩袍，曳著長擺橫過半個房間，坐在湯米拉好間距的椅子上，打量著眼前的男人，意識到湯米還是那套正經生意人的打扮，完整的三件式西裝而非長衫短褲，波莉納悶他睡了多久。

　　「聲音消失很久了，波莉，只是些生意上的事在腦袋裡轉。」

　　提起壺耳，湯米各倒了一杯濃茶，裊裊升起的白煙稀薄，茶水明顯溫涼，應證了波莉所想，她打開手邊的菸盒，捻起黑色的香草紙捲菸，讓湯米掏出慣用的打火機替她點了菸。

　　「你要我幫你看茶葉？」波莉噴了口白煙，先升後墜的煙塵像一面薄紗擋在兩人之間，她問。

　　湯米抿白的嘴唇些微發顫，臉色顯得有點蔫，波莉隱約聽見他發語一個「我」旋即低了下去，使她想起多年前在乾草堆裡找到男孩的景象，髮間黏著稻桿，慌亂眼神如受驚的牝馬。但那個纖細易感的男孩沒有回來。沒有人能從戰場上回來。

　　窗外的天色漸漸染上魚肚白，沈睡的萬物仍籠罩在晨霧裡，箭宅前的鵝卵石車道上空無一人，只有清醒的他們共享著靜謐。湯米也學她點了一支菸，壓去無意間洩出的畏懼，儘管波莉不明白他在擔憂什麼。

　　湯米忽地打破緘默，說道：「只是想找個人陪伴。」

　　/

　　戰爭開打的前期，波莉原本以為賭馬投注站的生意會稍顯淡薄，沒想到人們需要轉移對戰事的注意力，無論人潮或下注金額都比以往大，或許比起賭命，賭錢的安全性高上不少。

　　但賭客輸贏之後的脾氣自然更大。有日波莉準備開店，發現窗戶被石頭砸了個破洞，她手頭沒有閒錢將玻璃整面換新，只吩咐剃刀幫的小伙子拿張玻璃紙稍事敷一下，繼續開門營業，她揣著槍走到店外，站在街心就對頭頂的虛空射了一發，警告再有人滋事，她波莉．格雷就一槍送他進墳墓，讓街坊鄰居自發地把話傳開。

　　報上陳詞激昂、評論樂觀，總讓讀者錯覺英國遠征軍很快就能凱旋歸國，沒想到戰事越拖越久，波莉才決定暫時把店收起來，學著其他女人攥緊腳上的鞋帶，早出晚歸，到兵工廠裡輪班幹活，從縫製軍服、分類彈殼到組裝硝化甘油炸藥無一不包，許多人因為劇毒的化學物質而皮膚染黃，洗也洗不掉，乾脆自嘲是試毒的金絲雀。

　　唯一讓人期盼的樂事就屬從戰場上寄回來的信件，艾妲一摸清皇家郵務車在什麼時間點開到郵局，如果沒排到班，她便會起了個大早去領信處等，有時希望落空，但更多時候因投遞耽擱，一寄回來便是麻繩捆著四、五封信，那便是最快樂的一天了。儘管不能在信裡明說軍事機密，但亞瑟會模糊地告訴她們駐紮的地點；約翰總挑些趣事講，說他們一起在營地裡養了隻狗，結果那傢伙食量大，三兩下就把硬得要命的乾糧啃光；只有湯米會在信尾問候家裡如何，要她們無須掛心，兄弟會彼此照應。

　　轉趨酣戰時，謝爾比男孩寄回來的家書開始討食物吃，鐵盒裝的硬糖或餅乾都好，菸最好也能來上幾盒，打仗太悶太苦需要吐菸才能發洩，波莉一看直搖頭，糧食都快吃不夠了，領到的工資也比男人差，要她上哪去生出更多錢買東西寄去。

　　她要艾妲推掉臨時打字員的活，像帶著湯米一樣把艾妲留在身邊，女孩反應很機靈，邊看邊學的速度快，她們每天夾帶一點半成品，藏在手提包裡偷渡出去，反正駐廠的門衛認為女人的包裡不外乎是口紅或粉撲，殊不知裡面絕大部分是快報和令人發愁的帳單，波莉把提包帶到查理的廢物場，那傢伙水路走多了自有管道，她從不過問買家是誰，只要他保證銷贓掙得比工作賺得還多就好。

　　艾妲頗有生意頭腦，但是更為理想，認為把贓物賣到黑市不過是變通之道，不會是長久的樣態，很是天真。這點湯米倒比較像她，顯得實際多了，知道一開始幹壞事就沒有回頭之路。波莉有次無意聽得艾妲跟著廣播的流行歌曲哼唱，才驚覺到她不過是個十八歲的少女。

　　若非戰爭的緣故，謝爾比家的孩子不會被迫一夜長大。

　　「那你幫我看個茶葉吧。」波莉提議。

　　她從不幫自己看占卜結果，一方面是出於吉卜賽女巫的傳統，另一方面也是她多年來的堅持，因為個人的私事會牽涉太多私心，進而扭曲冥冥之力的提點。

　　「問人還是對事？」

　　「問人。」

　　波莉倒罄壺底的茶水，闔眼想著欲請示的對象，手腕帶動杯內的茶葉旋轉。

　　她先想到自己的孩子，安娜和邁可。

　　根據湯米找到的教區紀錄，她的小安娜早已因澳大利亞流行的熱病命喪異鄉，徒留失而復得的邁可，她不忍讓唯一的兒子再受苦頭，和湯米商談的條件就是邁可不許碰道上的骯髒事，湯米也以剃刀幫首領的身份答應下來，儘管邁可對過度的保護頗有微詞，卻癟著嘴不發作，只在心裡想著變通之道，她越來越覺得邁可把湯米視作榜樣是件壞事，太過模仿湯米遲早會害死自己，為此她憂心忡忡。

　　但在睜眼前的最後一刻，波莉只想著面前的湯米。湯米．謝爾比之於她的重要性不亞於親生骨肉，她想弄明白到底發生了什麼事。

　　波莉把茶水倒回壺裡，再將手中的茶杯交給湯米，湯米叼著捲菸，空出雙手慎重地接過，審視杯內的茶葉半晌，才開口道：「妳要相信他，全然的信任很難做到，但他可以依循自己的判斷成就大事。」

　　「你這是對我說占卜的結果，還是你的觀察，湯米？」波莉輕笑出聲，後傾靠在椅背上，佯裝整理罩袍的束帶時，悄悄用持菸的手指抹去眼角，故作輕鬆地說：「來吧，換我幫你看茶葉。」

　　湯米唇線略顯抗拒地扯緊，看在她堅持的份上，最後妥協道：「我要問事。」

　　依循波莉方才的步驟，湯米往自己杯裡注滿茶水，持著杯緣搖盪幾圈，再把杯中物瀝盡，遞給波莉之前遲疑了一陣，還是波莉自己從湯米掌中奪過杯子。

　　她凝神細看，卻發現杯裡一團混亂——殘破的茶葉貼黏杯壁，看不出可以依循的規則。通常問事者的心思紊亂，她會在占卜開始前引導他們重組自己的疑問，釐清哪些才是至關重要的事物，直到答案呼之欲出，但她從未見過如是支離破碎的結果，彷彿茶壺內起了風暴，葉片互相拉扯、撕裂，她不知道這是反映了湯米心中的混沌，還是凶險的預兆。

　　見波莉不答話，湯米多少心裡有個底，他伸手取走那只瓷杯擱在茶碟上，不顧杯盤相碰時擦出尖銳的噪響。湯米蔫蔫地靠在扶手椅上，吁出一口老長的白煙，似乎早就預知了占卜結果。

　　「我只希望妳回答我一個問題，波莉，現在的我像他嗎？」

　　波莉知道湯米提的對象，除了她兄長、他父親老亞瑟．謝爾比還能是誰。

　　論外貌，兩個大小亞瑟自然是最像的，但謝爾比家的長男有火爆脾性，還有與之互補的柔軟心腸，而湯米繼承了母親的藍眼睛和纖瘦骨架，同時有著父親的黑髮和對馬匹的執迷，他的雙肩同時坐著父母的天使與惡魔，兩造拉扯著他，終日爭論不休。波莉希望湯米能聽進他母親的良知，但她越來越讀不懂湯米的眼神，裡頭藏著掖著的東西多了，家族會議也一次開得比一次少，許多事情都是湯米先決定好，才分次知會大家，即便就結果論湯米的決定仍是好的，可波莉總覺得謝爾比家族的本質在消散，唯有葛蕾絲的死凝聚了共識，使她重新發現那個也叫湯米的男孩還在，他還有心，還能感受。

　　於是她覆上湯米擺在桌沿的手，搖了搖男人，反駁道：「當然不像，托馬斯，你聽誰瞎說，你是不會變成那個敗類的。」

　　湯米抬眼注視著她，彷彿驗證波莉話裡的虛實，湛藍的眼裡蓄滿悲傷。波莉由衷希望湯米信她這一回。

　　「妳準備準備吧，早餐後會召開家族會議。」

　　湯米抽回手，撫平襟前的領帶，假裝方才那一刻的交心不存在，對波莉拋下一句行程的預告，隨後起身離去，留下波莉和混亂的茶占結果，而他捻熄在淺盤上的煙蒂像是燙下一個句號。

　　


End file.
